


Lucidity Aftercare

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [91]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Dementia, Gen, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 09:38:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7355686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fighting the urge to sigh heavily, I recount my story for the third time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucidity Aftercare

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 30 June 2016  
> Word Count: 301  
> Prompt: 43. “YOU DID WHAT?!”  
> Summary: Fighting the urge to sigh heavily, I recount my story for the third time.  
> Spoilers: Post-series, taking place immediately after my previous story "Lucidity". Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Sequel to: [Lucidity](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7186889)  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazarra, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Okay, so my D20 gave me Patrick Shay and Margot Lyons again. I'm okay with that, but when I started writing this story, the focus shifted slightly. I'm actually okay with that. So basically, this takes place immediately after the events of my earlier story, "Lucidity." I need to figure out yet how Damien and Ann were able to keep Margot at the estate, rather than one of her sons taking care of her. Guess that's going to be a future focus for me, isn't it?
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

"Wait," he says, shaking his head in confusion. "Humor me and explain it again?"

Fighting the urge to sigh heavily, I recount my story for the third time. Really, I'm not sure why James is being so obtuse about what I'm telling him. He holds up his hand after I finish, pacing in front of me for a moment or two.

"Patrick, are you sure about this?" Before I can speak, he continues speaking, almost as if I'm not there. "Thorn and Rutledge both said she's been basically catatonic from some combination of strokes and dementia for years now. How could she be talking to you?"

"I have no idea about any of that, though I did watch her eyes lose focus as the dementia took hold again."

"Did you tell anyone else about this?"

"I haven't had the chance. You showed up before I could find either of them." I pause, chewing on my bottom lip as I debate my next words. "I kind of wish there was a way to help her with her lucid moments. She was delightful, even if she had me mistaken for her dead husband."

James smiles and envelopes me in a hug, pressing a gentle kiss to my lips. "That's one of the things I love about you, Patrick. You always want to help people become their best selves. I hope Jacob takes after you in that respect."

"We should probably have a talk with Jacob. He's never met anyone like her before, and I don't want there to be any awkwardness."

"Agreed. We'll do that tonight after dinner. For now, let's go find Thorn and Rutledge and get them caught up on what's happened. I don't know what kind of homecare they've got set up for her, or if she's staying here permanently."


End file.
